Never, Ever Steal Leshawna's Undies
by The Raccoon
Summary: Duncan learns a very important lesson... one-shot


**WARNING TO ALL DUNCAN FANS AND HAROLD HATERS!: THIS STORY WILL PISS YOU OFF! **

One warm summer's night in Toronto, Duncan was up to no good.

"Hey guys, wanna steal someone's undies?"

"Dude that is so immature." scoffed Geoff.

"And that's coming from some one who parties just for the sake of it."

"Fine, go, you can stay here and be bored, while I will be laughing and having sooo much fun." Duncan was about to leave when Trent asked:

"Exactly whose undies are you stealing, it better not be Gwen!"

"I'm not after Gwen's puny undies no, I'm going after Leshawna's undies tonight and I'm sure for a fact, that they will be huge!" Duncan said spreading his hands apart to show how big he thought Leshawna's undies might be.

"Don't you dare!" threatened Harold.

"What you gonna do about it Harold, Use your "mad skills" on me?" teased Duncan.

"Yes," challenged Harold

"Well bring it on, ninja nerd!"

And so they fought. To make a long story short Harold got beaten up, badly.

"Remember, Don't. Mess. With. Me." And with that, Duncan departed the trailer to steal some of Leshawna's undies. Little did Duncan know, was that he was in for a world of pain.

So, Duncan sneaked over to the girls trailer and sneaked inside through the roof door.

"Heh, heh, This will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Or in this case, an overweight sixteen-year old girl with an attitude."

and so, he sneaked over to to Leshawna's drawer and sure enough, he found a few X-tra Large undies and bras.

"Jackpot!" yelled Duncan. then he quickly clamped his moth shut. The girls started to stir in their sleep.

"Oh Crap" Duncan whispered to himself. he quickly tried to flee the scene of the crime. he couldn't get back up the roof so he mad a break for an open window. But then Harold

stood just outside the window smiling evilly.

"Think of this as payback Duncan, Muhahahahahaaaa." said Harold in his never-before-heard evil voice.

With that, Harold locked all the windows shut and entered the door, **With a big honk'in tuba!**

"please Harold, I'll do anything, just please, don't, blow that horn" Duncan begged

"Hmmmm no deal." Harold replied

Them Harold Blew the horn directly into leshawna's ear, and ran out the door just in time for the girls to wake up not see Harold but see Duncan caught red-handed with

Leshawna's X-tra Large undies and bras.

"Duncan, how could you!" said Gwen.

"Uh, I can explain?" said a defenseless Duncan

Outside the trailer, Harold looked inside the girls trailer sitting just out side looking in eating a big bag of X-tra buttery popcorn. **(Where does that all go)**

Inside, leshawna started beating up Duncan by delivering a powerful, testicle-crushing kick to his croch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Duncan in agony.

Leshawna was far from finished she stomped on his feet, punched him in the face and used a magnet to rip off his piercings. then

she slammed Duncan to the floor and jumped on him crushing him. Then she kicked him in the face several times.

Leshawna, please, stop! Duncan pleaded between punches.

But Leshawna had no mercy, she picked him up, and rammed his head against the wall.

"Leshawna! I'm begging you!"

But Leshawna grabbed Duncan by his left leg and threw him above her head an onto the floor. then back the other way, to and fro, again and again.

She kicked Duncan in the testicles three more times and pined him down on the ground. continuously body-slamming him over and over again

outside Harold was laughing to his hearts content and was so happy that Duncan finally got what he deserved.

Meanwhile, Chris Maclean was in the video room watching the whole thing.

"Man this is sooo boosting up the TV rating!"

From outside Duncan screams of pain and agony finally ended a he was thrown through the window having all the glass shards stab his body.

"I've hoped you've learned a valuable lesson Today Duncan" Harold said.

"Whats that?" asked Duncan as leshawna came out just dusting off her hands.

Then in union, leshawna and Harold said **"Never, ever steal Laehawna's undies"**

** THE END!!!**


End file.
